


Hazbin Hotel/Helluva Boss X Reader Oneshots(REQUESTS OPEN)

by prettyniftynihilist



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyniftynihilist/pseuds/prettyniftynihilist
Summary: Welcome to the oneshot book! Requests are currently open, so feel free to ask for a story with your favorite character! I'm doing fluffs, ocsxcanon, xreaders, and pretty much anything else that comes to mind. Unfortunately, I will not be doing any smut, but I'll happily do 'close to sex, but not really' scenarios.Keep in mind these stories take time to write and some might take longer than others. Patience is appreciated!!
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Baxter (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Blitzo (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Reader, Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Loona (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Sir Pentious/Reader (Hazbin Hotel), Stolas (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Vox (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 89





	1. Primal Fear

You let out an exhausted sigh as you flop down on an outdoor bench, taking off your black heels and setting them beside you. There was a party going on at the Magne palace that was celebrating Charlie’s 21st birthday and she invited you along with a few other close friends to come. It was sort of funny to see how nervous she was to be surrounded by almost all of her citizens, but who could blame her? You counted at least 300 demons on the ballroom floor, and that was only on the first story!

You left the party a few hours ago, but you still distinctly remember just how elegant everyone dressed; especially Charlie and her parents. She was wearing a layered, rose pink bubble dress, white flats, white evening gloves, and her hair was styled into a messy bun held up by an apple barrette. To be frank, you felt pretty insecure about what you were wearing, which was simply a strapless (F/C) dress and heels. Despite your rather boring appearance, you somehow snagged a few dances with some very...eccentric strangers. 

There was one girl you thought was really pretty and enjoyable to talk to, but you gradually distanced yourself from her when you noticed the various guns strapped to her upper thigh. Guess you didn’t get a dance from her after all.

You also met a guy who was kind of rude and made overtly suggestive remarks about your outfit, even going so far as to say he’ll ‘get you out of here and make your night worthwhile’. You politely declined and quickly made your way upstairs, despite his whiny protests. Huh. You didn’t get a dance with him either. Maybe it was for the best.

You really can’t forget the guy you found passed out behind a dumpster. It took a while to rouse him, but you eventually did and had a meaningful conversation about philosophy and whatnot. Y’know, after he yelled at you for a solid 5 minutes for waking him up.

Come to think of it...you didn’t dance with anyone at all tonight. That’s a bit of a bummer.

Ash gray clouds slowly make their way across the night sky, covering the crescent moon for a brief moment. The stars almost never appear because of the overwhelming amount of air pollution, but they’re twinkling as bright as ever tonight...maybe now is the time to wish on one? No, you shouldn’t. Wishes never really come true for you anyways.

You flinch as a droplet of water hits your nose...followed by another, then another. Eventually, a roar of thunder sounds in the distance and rain starts sprinkling over the courtyard. The rain picks up instantly, making audible noise as it hits the path. Your updo droops and trails of eyeshadow run down your face, leaving behind unflattering streaks. 

You’re not the type of person to go into a hysterical frenzy when it rains, but you also don’t want to catch a cold or slip on anything. Better head back inside before it gets worse.  
You grab your now soggy heels and prepare to rise, but the rain dripping on your head suddenly stops and you feel a presence behind you. Growing increasingly curious, you look up to see a man leaning down and holding a red umbrella over you. Though it’s hard to tell what he looks like, you can clearly notice his large grin and hypnotizing, maroon eyes.


	2. I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE GRAVE

Howdy, everyone! I'm finally back! Did you miss me?

No, of course you didn't.

Anyways, I've been hard at work on the addition of YJLM, the next chapter for the Alastor one shot, and a special request from the wonderful xbloodbulletx! I'm pleased to announce they're all completed and will be posted throughout the week! It took blood, sweat, and a lot of empty coffee cups to write them all, so I hope you enjoy what's to come. Please stay tuned!


	3. Crying Shame(Cry X Alastor)(Part 1/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have an unhealthy affinity with slicing oneshots into multiple parts and making everything harder for myself. Please send help.
> 
> Grammarly keeps autocorrecting Vaggie to Veggie. PLEASE SEND HELP.
> 
> This is a story request from xbloodbulletx! I hope you like it!

It’s another agonizingly slow day at the hotel and most of the staff seem to be taking advantage of their time off. Angel and Cherri are excitedly talking amongst each other(mainly about guns and whose boobs are superior), Alastor is absolutely destroying the piano near the entrance, Nifty is humming along to his tune and sweeping the foyer, Husk is snoring frighteningly loud under a table, Vaggie is sifting through piles of paperwork with an irritated expression on her face, and Charlie is sitting at the bar staring at the window. She frowns as she watches various demons amble past the hotel doors, not one of them giving it a second look.

Slow days are an absolute burden to the usually outgoing princess...no sinners hoping to be rehabilitated, no admittedly exciting turf wars between sworn enemies, nothing! It’s incredibly rare for the hotel to be this quiet. 

“Hey, hon. You holding up alright?” Vaggie asks, placing a sympathetic hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“I’m okay...I guess. It’s just,” She sighs dramatically, “It’s so...empty in here, you know?” 

“It’s always empty, Charlie. We haven’t really had any business since, well...he showed up and scared away all our potential guests!” Vaggie’s voice raises in tone at the last sentence as she glares at Angel.

He promptly flips them off which evokes boisterous laughter from Cherri. The moth rolls her eyes and turns back to Charlie.

“Anyways...I think we should take your mind off of it. Maybe leave this stuffy hotel and go get some air.” Before Charlie can protest, Vaggie pulls her off of the barstool and in front of the lobby.

“Alright, everyone. We’re taking a company regulated break and heading out for the day. Anybody got any ideas on where to go?” Vaggie announces. 

“How about the strip club down the street?? I know the owner so we can get a discount on lap dances!” Cherri yells.

“OOH, THAT’S A GREAT IDEA!!” Nifty gushes while jumping up and down. 

“I second that.” Angel flatly adds. 

“No, NO, all of you shut up. Look, we’re trying to aim for something more...chaste? It would be good for all of us to take a break from every bawdy thing this city has to offer.” Vaggie grumbles as she pinches the bridge of her nose. 

“May I suggest an idea, perhaps?” Alastor interposes. 

“Absolutely not. I refuse to attend any of your twisted cannibal festivals or ‘make everyone’s afterlives worse with your presence’ parties or-” 

“No, no, that’s not what I was going to say at all, Vagatha! I say we go to the highly acclaimed circus!” He declares, practically jumping out of the piano stool.

“The...the circus?” Charlie looks up at Alastor with hope in her eyes.

“The circus, my dear! All the way in good ol’ Limbus Town! Think about it: the lively, bustling crowds of people, the sickening smell of unhealthy concessions, the talented performers risking their lives for our amusement! Ooh, it just fills me with such joy, it really does!” He proclaims wistfully. 

Almost everyone begins protesting at once, all of their voices layering over each other. Some were even going so far as to say Limbus was a disgrace to hell because of its tame and ‘mind-numbingly boring’ atmosphere. The arguing doesn’t continue for much longer before Charlie shushes them.

“Everyone, please calm down! There’s no need to be so rude! I think that’s a fantastic idea, Alastor! There’s nothing like the circus to provide us with the endless, wholesome entertainment value we need! And I haven’t been to that part of hell in years...it would be great to see how it’s been shaping up. All in favor, raise your hands!” She quickly raises her hand.

Nobody moves a muscle besides Alastor and Vaggie out of pity.

“Um, okay. That’s three of us against…” Charlie’s face falls as she glances at Husk who’s still in a coma-like sleep. He isn’t awake to physically choose, but if he was, she knows he’ll be quick to oppose the idea...along with a few unnecessary curse words.

“...Four...I guess. But, you’re all obliged to go with me because I’m in charge and I said so.” Charlie asserts with a seldom-seen shit-eating grin.

“Charlie, PLEASE,” Angel whines, “Y-You can’t just force us out of our environment like that! We have an insatiable lust for mayhem that can’t be satisfied under any means! Cherri, show her just how chaotic we are!!” 

The aforementioned demon smiles at her friend and slides off of the bar’s countertop. She snatches a gun from her holster and shoots multiple bullets into the ceiling, resulting in the chandelier lights bursting. Everyone covers their face as glass shards rain down. Cherri eventually stops shooting and looks back at Angel with a crazed look in her eye. 

“Like that?? Don’t tell me that wasn’t the most chaotic thing you’ve ever fucking seen!!” She exclaims, aiming the gun at a nearby window and preparing to incite more destruction, but Vaggie immediately grabs it from her. 

“Fuck, Cherri, stop! You’ve already proved your point!!”

“Does that mean we get to stay??” Angel queries with an air of expectation. Vaggie glowers at him like an enraged mother, and her expression alone spells out the answer. “Okay, okay! Fine…” He begrudgingly agrees. 

“Good. That’s what I thought. Anyways, I’m going to call the limo and I expect all of you outside by then. Go.” Vaggie orders as she pulls her flip phone out of her pocket. 

Most of the staff sigh in reluctance but eventually head outside. Alastor lifts Husk up and throws him over his shoulder like a sack of alcoholic potatoes.

“Vagatha, I must commend you on your admirable brevity and-” 

“OUT.” She growls through clenched teeth.

“Of course!” Alastor walks outside with a spring in his step and shuts the door. Vaggie turns back to Charlie who’s still staring at the damaged ceiling, eyes wide and mouth agape. 

“Come on, hon. Let’s go wait outside.” She calmly says.

“B-But, the ceiling…” 

“It can wait until we get back and besides, we’ll only be away for a few hours. Now, let’s go.” Vaggie tugs Charlie to the exit, all while the latter is staring longingly at the bullet holes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I seriously CANNOT believe I agreed to go to some fucking freakshow in the middle of nowhere.” 

“Don’t be so negative, Angel! We can have tons of fun without indulging in debauchery!”

The staff had been on the road for about an hour, occasionally passing up defaced billboards cheerfully welcoming them to Limbus Town. As they drove up a stone path, most of the buildings in sight were almost completely abandoned, save for a few strip clubs and gun shops. Cherri and Angel seem thrilled at the abundance of crime affiliated stores, but Charlie...not so much.

“That’s weird.” She utters as she stares out the window, “I didn’t expect it to be this...deserted. Limbus really has changed a lot since I’ve been here. I think it’s best if we turn back-” 

“Are you kidding?? This place is kickass!! Look, Cherri, their gun shops are so much bigger than ours!” Angel points at an emporium sized gun store. The two of them press their faces against the window and their eyes light up at the scenery. Charlie hugs her knees to her chest, looking more gloomy than before.

“No, no. It’s okay. The circus can’t possibly be as bad as the town itself, right? I mean, that’s where you go to have family-friendly entertainment! I’m sure nothing will go wrong as long as we stay positive!” 

As if on cue, the limo drives through an ajar metal gate and bright rainbow floodlights shine in through the windows. A large circus tent with mauve and scarlet stripes stands tall in the middle of a grassy field, teeming with life and vibrance. There are concession stands and smaller tents around the area surrounded by numerous demons, most of which are unattended children running about. Charlie watches in amazement as colored fireworks and balloon animals are released into the starry night. She squeals excitedly and turns back to her friends. They all look positively bored except for Alastor, who’s just as enthusiastic as she is. 

“We’ve finally arrived! It’s just as beautiful as I remember it those few years ago…” He says.

“Gosh...it’s amazing out here! I really can’t believe what I’m seeing!” Charlie whispers. 

“This isn’t even the best part yet! Look over there!” Alastor points to the front entrance where a crowd of people is watching some kind of performance act. The limo parks in an empty lot just a few feet away from the crowd and Charlie is able to get a quick glimpse at what’s occurring. 

She freezes.

A metal cage sits in the middle of it all and inside is a helpless demon cowering in fear from something emerging from the shadows.

A Cerberus-like creature slowly approaches them, all six of its red eyes locked on the demon. In the blink of an eye, the Cerberus strikes and rips open their chest, sending entrails and blood splatters on the barbaric audience. Horrifying screams from the victim mixed with cheering from the crowd shook Charlie to her core. She watches with bated breath as the screams eventually fade away into pure silence. Tears well in her eyes and she manages to look away from the gory aftermath.

Alastor, on the other hand, was watching the brutality with an intent stare. 

“Oh goodness! This is quite the exhilarating show! Wouldn’t you agree, Charlotte?” 

“N-no! This...this is fucking psychotic!!” Charlie yells as her voice wavers, “You said this was supposed to be a pure and-and virtuous road trip to the circus! The CIRCUS, Alastor! Not whatever that’s supposed to be!!” 

“What are you going on about? Of course this is a circus! Just look at those foolish clowns making an absolute mockery out of each other!” Alastor gestures towards a pair of mimes near the entrance; one red and one purple. The red one pretends to slit the throat of the purple, which somehow results in blood spewing on the grass and the latter collapsing to the ground. The red mime stares directly into the limo’s window with a deranged smile and cheerfully skips inside the tent. 

“See? Comedic genius!” He laughs. Vaggie seems to have had quite enough of Alastor’s bullshit and grabs Charlie’s wrist, kicking open the car door.

“I am NOT playing these sick mind games any longer!! Charlie, we’re going home, even if we have to walk all the way back!” The moth snaps.

“W-Wait, Vaggie…!” 

“Oh, Vagatha, I don’t suggest you do that. The streets aren’t particularly safe for someone of your...ilk.” Alastor calls out. Vaggie whips her head around and stares the radio demon down with nothing but fury in her eye.

"Why. Not?" She growls, her voice dripping with venom. “We can take care of ourselves just fine. You worry about getting your limbs chopped off if you continue questioning my abilities!!” 

Vaggie summons a hefty battle-ax in her hands which causes Alastor to raise his in defense. 

“Now, there’s no need for violence! All I’m trying to say is it’s incredibly dangerous to go alone; especially with these unruly hooligans running about! I promise we won’t be here that long! And who knows, maybe you’ll find the grisly pandemonium to be amusing!” 

Her anger slowly dampens as she glances outside at the circus tent, then back at Charlie who’s holding her stomach and frowning with unease. Vaggie stares at the floor, contemplating, then takes a deep inhale.

“Look I really hate to admit it, but...I think Alastor...might be right??” She immediately retches at the mere thought of Alastor proving her wrong, but promptly recollects herself. “Just think about it, we’d be much safer under a roof than...well...out here.”

“What?? N-No, I can’t go in there! What if somebody hurts us...or...or worse??” Charlie cries as tears spill down her face. Vaggie wipes them away with her thumbs and gives the princess a reassuring smile. 

“Nobody’s going to lay a finger on you, not if we have anything to say about it! Right guys?” The two glance at where their friends should be, only to find out they’ve been completely deserted, leaving only a royally pissed off limo driver glaring at them from the front seat. 

“If you’re wondering where your little buddies went, they’ve already gone inside. Now could you do me a huge favor and get the fuck out before I make you?” He snarls. Vaggie narrows her eyes and opens her mouth to say something equally hostile, but Charlie gently pushes her out of the limo before any confrontation occurs. 

“S-Sorry about that. Um, thanks for the ride.” She meekly apologizes and hops out of the limo. The driver simply rolls his eyes and shoos her off. Charlie joins Vaggie near the entrance and holds onto her arm, anxiously surveying the unfamiliar faces around her. The limo peels out of the parking lot and speeds through the gates, nearly crashing into them. 

“Jeez, He was in a bit of a rush, huh?” Charlie says as they make their way inside the tent.

“I guess you’re right, but I can’t blame him. This place really gives me the creeps and I don’t know why.” Vaggie hugs her shoulders and shudders.

“Maybe it was that guy being ripped to shreds by a Cerberus? That was pretty spooky!” 

“No, no. It’s something else. Like, something keeps watching us.” Vaggie stares up at the fireworks still going off in the sky and shakes her head. “Then again… it could be nothing.” 

“Are you sure, babe? Seeing you this paranoid is making me paranoid! I just wanna make sure you’re okay...y’know, upstairs.” Charlie gestures to her head.

“Really, I’m fine. I’m sure it’s just my mind playing tricks on me. We should go ahead and find the others before they do something stupid.” 

Charlie wordlessly nods and the two of them lock hands, entering the circus tent.


	4. A/N(again)

Hey everyone! I'm sorry about the recent lack in chapter updates even when I specified there would be something in the future. I've been having some confidence issues with my writing style and rewriting parts of my stories as a result. I've been considering teaming up with a co-writer to make this a little easier for myself. Ideas come to me almost naturally, but the execution of said idea is where it gets tricky. So, I'm going to scavenge for a partner to help me out and hopefully, my story production will be much faster and smoother than before. 

And for all of you still waiting on the next chapter for YJLM, please be patient! I'll try to have the next chapter out ASAP.

Sorry in advance for the abundance of author's notes! Stay tuned!


	5. Final A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stressed depressed lemon zest ♪┏(・o･)┛♪ ♪┏(・o･)┛♪

Hey guys. I have some pretty...bittersweet news. This is going to be a long one, so get ready.

I'm taking yet another break from posting, but not for the same reason as last time. Lately, I've been reading a lot of stories by creators and I'm honestly starting to feel really bad about my stories. I just don't feel like they're good enough...I don't feel like I'm good enough. There's been a pretty fast decline in people who read my works and I'm starting to wonder if they've moved on to stories much better than mine. Maybe I'm just not updating fast enough?? Or my stories just aren't as popular as I'd hoped?? I try so hard to stay as positive and optimistic as possible, but when I see fanfiction with hundreds upon thousands of views/kudos, I get so discouraged. 

I'm not saying I don't appreciate you guys since your support has really helped boost my confidence. I'm sure this is just a passing phase all writers get, but I don't know for sure. It begs the question, though: am I doing this for the publicity or because I genuinely enjoy writing?

With that being said, I'll be back sometime this weekend. I still need to finish those requests that I've been struggling with for the longest time. 

I love you all(platonically of course), and I'll see you when I see you! Please stay tuned.


	6. Crying Shame(Cry X Alastor)(Part 2/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE. I had a blast writing this and I hope you all do too! Requests are still open as always!
> 
> Until they aren't, of course.

The interior was much larger than they had anticipated, and it seemed to house more than a hundred attendees. The walls were painted with various murals depicting vibrant clowns with joyful smiles. There was a wide area spanning across most of the circus that was blocked off by a wire fence and protected by two stocky demons. Inside, performers were hurriedly beginning their acts, grabbing props like juggling pins and aerial silk fabric from a cardboard box. On the far left side was a wooden stage with violet curtains and huge LED stars hanging from the ceiling. The purple mime from earlier is sitting on the edge of the stage, holding a spool of thread and dejectedly stitching the open gash in its neck. 

The crowds of demons are what catches Charlie’s attention the most. Almost all of them are donning luxurious clothes, ranging from flowing ball gowns to black tuxedos. They were haughtily laughing at the circus performances and sipping alcohol from fancy glasses. As soon as Charlie comes into view, their laughing immediately stops and they all turn to face her with wide eyes. Hushed conversations and whispers of disbelief float through the crowd. 

Charlie feels a pang of self-consciousness and attempts to block her face from the bewildered stares. Vaggie quickly grabs her wrist and navigates through the crowd, threatening those who step closer with her spear.

“I knew this was an awful idea…They picked me out almost instantly!” Charlie whimpers. Vaggie picks up her pace once she notices a fire exit.

“Don’t pay them any mind, Charlie. All we have to do is find the others and we’ll be out, just like that.” 

The princess nods and anxiously pulls on the front of her suit.

Vaggie rushes to the exit and swiftly opens the door, narrowly avoiding the crowd. They don’t make it halfway outside before abruptly running into someone, which results in all three parties falling to the ground. 

Charlie sits up and glances at whoever they ran into.

“Hey, are you alright??” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s a woman with short, pastel pink hair and violet ram horns lying on her back and staring up at them with an alarmed expression. She’s wearing a yellow flapper dress with a pearl necklace hanging loosely around her neck and her glove-clad hands are clutching onto a white feather boa that’s slightly dirty from the fall. Turquoise and purple henna tattoos decorate her arms and legs.

Tears begin welling in the woman’s black and white eyes, which makes her blue clown makeup run. 

“Oh, goodness. P-Please, forgive me! I didn’t mean to run into you!” She apologizes. Charlie’s heart breaks when she sees just how distressed the woman is and helps her to her feet. 

“No, no, don’t apologize! It’s fine! We’re fine! Right, Vaggie??” 

“Uh. Yeah, I guess. I mean, I got this cut on my wrist, but-” 

In an instant, the woman breaks into tears and sinks back to the ground.

“I’m so sorry! It was never m-my intention to hurt anyone!” She wails into her hands. Charlie shoots Vaggie a glare and kneels next to the woman

“Please don’t cry! I’m sure you didn’t mean any harm!” Charlie reassures, wrapping her arms around the woman in a tight hug. After a few minutes, the sobbing is reduced to snivels and barely audible apologies. 

Charlie releases her and allows the woman to stand back up. Her face softens and her black lips turn up into a melancholy smile. She takes a deep breath.

“Forgive me, I haven’t even introduced myself yet! My name is Cry. It’s very nice to meet you both.” She says, giving them a small bow at the waist.

“Wow! How fitting! Um...I’m Charlie and this is my girlfriend, Vaggie. It’s nice to meet you as well!” Charlie beams. The latter gives Cry a small wave. 

“Wonderful. Now that we’ve been properly acquainted, I suppose I should apologize for my behavior earlier.” She laughs half-heartedly. 

“Yeah, what happened? You seemed pretty upset earlier.” Vaggie inquires. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to bore you with the details, but if you must know...I was recently laid off from my job as a stage performer. The ringmaster praised me for my talent and said I was incredibly ambitious, but...he also mentioned my tendency to break down made it impossible for me to withstand the frequent heckling. I can’t say I blame him, though.” Cry hangs her head and sighs. 

“Oh gosh, that’s horrible! I mean...maybe you do have a bit of a crying issue, but not to the point where you lose your job!” Charlie says. 

“It’s quite alright, miss. I’m sure I’ll find another job down the road. Limbus is full of them! Like the...gun emporium and various strip clubs…” She looks down at the suitcases in her hands with a disheartened gaze. 

Charlie frowns and her eyebrows knit together. She desperately wants to help this poor woman out...but what is she even supposed to do??

“Wait...wait! Oh my gosh, I’ve got it! Charlie claps her hands together and grins, “You can work for us at the Happy Hotel!

“What??” “WHAT!?” Vaggie and Cry say in unison, with the further sounding much more shocked. 

“You’d...you’d really do that for me?” Cry asks as she begins tearing up again. 

“Of course! Just imagine how fun it would be! You could work as an entertainer and dazzle the audience with your charm! And, as an added bonus, we don’t pay our employees so you don’t ever have to worry about cut wages!”

Vaggie slaps a hand over Charlie’s mouth.

“Um, if you’ll kindly excuse us, we need to have a bit of a talk.” Vaggie leads Charlie around a corner until they’re out of earshot. They stop near an abandoned animal cage with bones and dried blood inside. Vaggie inhales and grabs her girlfriend’s hands.

“Hon, you can’t...you can’t just GIVE her a job at the hotel! We met her literally five minutes ago!” The moth hisses.

Charlie glances at a watch on her wrist and tilts her head.

“Actually...we met her six minutes ago, so I think our uncertainty about Cry expired! ” She weakly laughs. Vaggie pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs in exasperation. 

“Charlie. You know how much I admire your ability to give everyone a chance, but sometimes that unadulterated trust towards people leads to something awful happening to us in the end. Am I wrong?” Vaggie squints at her.

“No...you have a point...but hear me out. She just lost her job and we can’t abandon her like that! Cry’s much safer in the hotel under our protection!” Charlie protests.

“I see what you mean, but-”

“Excuse me?” 

Charlie and Vaggie whip around once they hear Cry’s soft-spoken voice behind them. She’s carrying a red suitcase and a small leather purse. 

“Oh, I didn’t mean to startle you two. I was just wondering where you went.” She mutters.“I...uh, packed my bags so we can leave! If the offer for me to start working for you guys is still on the table…?” 

“Right! Um...I’d gladly let you join the hotel! If it’s alright with you, Vaggie.” Charlie turns to the demon in question. 

Vaggie looks at Cry who’s wearing a hopeful, yet tentative smile on her face. She seems to ponder for a moment before ultimately sighing and placing a hand on the ram’s shoulder.

“Welcome to the crew. I’m sure you’ll fit in with us just fine.” Vaggie says.

Without warning, Cry drops her bags and tackles both Charlie and Vaggie in a hug, all while squealing in excitement. 

“THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME!!” She shouts, spinning them around multiple times. 

“Okay, okay!! You’re crushing us!!” Vaggie struggles out of her clutches and dramatically gasps for air. Charlie returns Cry’s hug with just as much intensity and affection. They eventually let each other go, but still maintain their giddy smiles. 

“Seriously. I cannot thank you both enough. You’re the sweetest people I’ve ever met!” Cry gushes. 

“Just wait until you meet the other staff! They’re super friendly and you’ll love em’ just as much!” Charlie says. 

“Uh-huh. Yep. Real friendly bunch.” Vaggie laughs under her breath. Charlie playfully rolls her eyes and grabs Cry’s suitcase.

“Here, let me get your bags! The others could be anywhere, so it might take a while until we-” 

As if on cue, boisterous laughter and cheering can be heard behind a small circus tent near them, along with the sound of panicked screaming. Cry’s face instantly falls once she hears the screams, but Charlie happily claps her hands together.

“Ooh, that must be them over there!! Come on guys, let’s go!” The princess sprints towards the source of the noise and disappears behind the tent. 

“Um...s-should I be concerned?” Cry glances at Vaggie, anxiously rubbing her arm.

“Abso-fucking-lutely.”


End file.
